An intake manifold or inlet manifold is the part of an engine that supplies air to the engine's cylinders. As known in the art, mechanical air compressors or superchargers may be used to generate forced induction in internal combustion engines.
Typically, such compressors or superchargers are driven by the subject engine to increase a mass flow-rate of air communicated to the engine's cylinders, thus generating what is called boost pressure to the cylinders via the intake manifold. Superchargers may be either positive displacement or compressor type.
The increased mass flow-rate of air in turn provides more oxygen to support combustion than would be available in a naturally aspirated engine, which allows more fuel to be burned inside the engine's cylinders. Such increased amount of fuel and air being burned results in enhanced engine volumetric efficiency and greater power output.